With the development of computer technologies and network technologies, content of online videos becomes increasingly rich. The diversified content of online videos gradually attracts extensive attention of users. When a user watches an online video by using a terminal, a service of an online video service may push presentation content such as news information and advertisement information to the terminal.
In the existing technology, multiple pieces of presentation content usually need to be set during an online video playing process. When a user watches an online video by using a terminal, each piece of presentation content covers the currently played online video in the form of a small window.
When the user is watching the online video, the presentation content covers the currently played online video in the form of a small window. Therefore, the presentation content obstructs the online video. In order to watch the online video more clearly, the user may subconsciously close the small window of the presentation content immediately, resulting in relatively low effectiveness of the presentation content.